That's What Friends Are For
by Frostylicious
Summary: A little story that revolves around the never-ending friendship of Jamie, Lapis Lazuli, and Steven. Implied Jamzuli. Beach Summer Fun Buddy(ies) fluff, Brightside Buddies fluff. Oneshot.
**Look who decided to pop in after the ending of the hiatus... not my best work, though this little story isn't too bad. Focuses more on friendship between Jamie & Lapis, and Beach Summer Fun Buddies + Brightside Buddies (which I call Jamie&Steven!). Also, a quick announcement: I may be retiring sometime after a few more fics. Like, for real. I'll probably write a confession fic, and to top it all off with a wedding fic and one more Amedot oneshot.**

 **Credit goes to PizzaPie30, who inspired me to write the beginning that I based after a lovely Jamzuli sketch by her. You're bound to find it floating around deviantART somewhere...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe! It rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar. The Sailor & the Sea Nymph, however, does belong to me. May or may not write it up into an original story in the future... only time will tell.**_

* * *

That's What Friends Are For

"... And I'm hoping that Steven will have a little spare time if he'd like to audition for this production... if it becomes one, I mean, because I'm not saying it will. I hope. I have a perfect role set for the both of you... why are you putting polka dots all over your hot dog?"

Lapis froze with both bottles of ketchup and mustard in hand as she stared at Jamie with a blank expression.

"Uh... no reason?" she answered, giving a careless shrug before setting them down. "I decided to try decorating, from watching Steven, who watched Sour Cream, and so forth. Sorry for the weird interruption."

The man shook his head. "No trouble. I just... oh, gosh... I hope I'm not judging you, I-"

"You're not," Lapis assured him after taking a big bite out of her lunch. She used a hand to brush away the toppings at the corner of her mouth, but smeared them, making her face look much worse. "Continue."

Jamie hesitated. "Are you sure?" he pressed, eyes full of worry.

Lapis took another gulp of food, then sighed with playful annoyance. "Yes, Jamie. I am absolutely sure. Now, about your next play..."

Jamie grinned and left the concern to wither away. "Oh, all right. Since you insist."

He directed her to the script that lay between them on the picnic table, along with a children's storybook beside it. The book's cover had a rich illustration of a battered and bruised young man smiling up at a woman, whose skin was similarly blue to Lapis'. The lady was glancing down at her significant other from a balcony window, sharing the same gentle smile, as if she was relieved to be reunited with her lover. The illustration greatly reminded Lapis of the infamous scene from Romeo & Juliet and made her wonder if this story was another take on the Shakespearean tragedy.

" _The Sailor & the Sea Nymph_," Lapis read aloud.

"I don't want to give away too much," said Jamie, "but it's about a court jester who leaves his kingdom behind to have a lifelong adventure amongst the seas. During a storm, he's captured by a nasty band of pirates and is forced to walk the deadly plank..."

Lapis lay a palm to her cheek, smiling from bang to bang. "Go on," she urged. _I can already tell that Steven will fall head over heels with this..._

Jamie smirked.

The way he moved so fluently with his hand gestures, the passion and charm in his fiery eyes as his voice went up and down, from quiet to loud, only captivated Lapis even more than before. He was so happy, and was so looking forward to this project that it brought Lapis such great joy within.

"I'm going to meet with Mayor Dewey at the theater around five," he announced happily, giddy stars taking over his eyes. "I can't wait, it's going to be such a blast to work on this with you and Steven! Would you... like to borrow the book for a few days?" he insisted, and pushed the book towards her.

A grin broke out across the sea gem's face and so she took the children's book into her arms and cradled it protectively against her chest.

"I will."

* * *

Later that evening, Lapis was in house, lying on the couch with her nose in the storybook that Jamie had given her, as well as a few others that were spread out on the coffee table. Whenever they put on a play together, she wanted to research every little detail of the original source, including her character's role.

After lunch, she decided to spend some time at the Beach City Public Library while Jamie retired to his last mail route. There she gathered anything on anything she could get her hands on that involved information on mythical sea nymphs, including subspecies such as mermaids, sirens and other creatures, like kelphies and krakens.

She was so deep into reading that she didn't even notice Steven had poked his head over the loft, eyeing her.

"Hey, Lapis?"

The blue gem bookmarked her spot and glanced up at the hybrid.

"It's almost five," Steven told her. "You wanna head over to the community theater and see if Jamie's already started prepping?"

Lapis nodded. "Sure, Steven. I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." Steven smiled happily. "Let me get Baby Mario to the next Yoshi and then we'll go."

He wasted no time in saving his game to grabbing his coat. His Beach Summer Fun Buddy on the other hand followed suit by grouping the books together and stashed them underneath Steven's bed, just in case Amethyst came home hungry.

* * *

"I... cannot believe... that I'm gonna be... a dragon!"

 _SPLASH!_

Lapis absorbed the trickles of muddy water that splashed against her face as Steven went off ahead in search of more puddles to play in.

"And not just any dragon!" he exclaimed. "A wise, ancient dragon! One who's king of a whole island! Oh man, Connie's gonna flip when I tell her."

He slowed his pace in order for Lapis to catch up with him.

"And you'll be playing my loyal right-hand lady who charms the sailor right on sight!" he went on. "You offer him protection, adventure! A friendship that grows into a shy, but steady romance..."

Steven sighed dreamily whilst clutching his gem. "It's no reason why you and Jamie are together all the time. These main roles are just too perfect! It's like these characters were made for you!"

Lapis looked away, flushing a dark shade of cerulean. "I'm sure that Jamie has a reasonable explanation for choosing this fairy tale among others."

Steven glanced over his shoulder, holding a secret smile as little hearts danced in his eyes. "You looove him," he sang teasingly. "And he loves you! After the curtains fall, all you're gonna do together is is smooch, smooch, smoooooch!"

The ocean gem shook her head wildly. No! He wouldn't suggest something totally barbaric. There was too much to do, and Jamie's schedule had too many things crammed on it.

"I think we'll be too busy to do that, Steven," she said. "Jamie's-"

"Sitting all alone in the rain," Steven said unexpectedly.

"What?"

The boy pointed to a lone human in the distance, who was sitting on a log, totally drenched as he drowned himself in misery. Steven and Lapis looked at one another before Rose Quartz's son activated his shield and quietly approached the man whom he thought of as his big brother figure.

Jamie gazed irritatingly out at sea, with only his thoughts to calm his mind.

 _This was supposed to be the one play that would help me gather the courage and finally confess to her..._ he thought solemnly, but then his expression turned grim when Mayor Dewey entered the picture. _But nooope. Nope, nope nope... "Oh, but Mr. Taylor! You've already contributed with Cinderella, and this sailor character parallels too much to First Mate Buddy... I know! Why not another historical based script, starring ME?" Bah..._

He let out a hopeless sigh when all of a sudden, he no longer felt the cold raindrops pounding against his head. Intrigued, Jamie raised his eyes to the sky, only for his eyes to widen in awe. Above him was a gallant-looking shield that shined the rosiest pink he'd ever seen, and standing beside him was his youngest best friend, Steven Quartz Universe, whose eyes gleamed with compassion and understanding.

"Figured you could use an umbrella," said Steven, a little jokingly.

Jamie wiped the remaining tears away, completely overwhelmed by the boy's kindness. Sniffling uncontrollably and unable to contain himself, Jamie yanked Steven into a deep embrace. The hybrid couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around his mailman and hugged him tight.

"Thanks, pal."

"No problem, Brightside Buddy," said Steven softly. "Are you gonna be okay? We can fuse for a while if you'd like."

The thespian refused to hold back his laughter. "I appreciate the offer, Steven. But I think I'll be okay. A hug's all I need for right now. Thank you."

"Jamie?"

The formally miserable man looked to his other side and saw the gem of his dreams watching him. Lapis pulled Jamie to his feet and then gave her boss a gentle hug.

"The play... I... I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Thank you," said Jamie sincerely. "I just... needed some time to think."

"Your nose is red," said Lapis. She brushed a few fingers over her friend's nose before playing with his moppy damp hair, which caused him to blush. "You should have thought at home, inside where it's warm."

"But... I like my thinking log," he retorted. "Whether in rain or shine or snow, it's where I always go."

Steven offered a thoughtful smile and grabbed Jamie's hand. "We're worried for your health; that's all." He tugged him towards the lighthouse hill. "C'mon, you can bunk at my place for a couple of hours until you get your strength back."

"Are you sure?" asked Jamie cautiously. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden!" cried Lapis. "You're my Jamie, and tonight you will be a guest in Steven's home, whether the others like it or not."

 _My Jamie..._

* * *

Pearl and Garnet didn't know what to make of the scene before them when they stepped off the Warp Pad with a bubbled corruption in tow. Steven seemed content in the kitchenette, preparing a mug of hot chocolate while Lapis Lazuli sat on the floor in a pool of blue skirt, her back turned against the couch as she read out loud from a book to a blanketed-cocooned Jamie the Mailman, who appeared to be the happiest out of the bunch.

The porcelain gem was first to break the ice. "Steven, is your mailman experiencing metamorphosis?"

The fusion beside her cracked a crap-eating grin. Confused, Pearl sent her a look.

"What?" she demanded.

"Someday he will become a beautiful butterfly," she quoted as she turned on her heel for the Burning Room, "and then everything will be better."


End file.
